


out of the darkness

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [15]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: You'd say that it was true to formI was wishing hard for a storm
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: stars, scattered [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	out of the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @cutibabyjjong on Twitter
> 
> song inspo - out of the darkness by sleep thieves

“Claimed by the sea, her feet turn to foam…”

Jonghyun pauses, his left foot extended above the water in the bath-tub, while Jinki patiently waits for the rest of the lyrics, his arms steadying him as he leans back with a sigh. Perched precariously around the bathroom are Jonghyun’s precious Yankee candles and a few translucent crystals he’d picked up from a healing crafts store.

Jinki had assured him that a little writer’s block never hurt anyone and he’s sure Jonghyun will get around to taking his advice, sooner or later.

“That was Hans Christian Andersen, wasn’t it? The Little Mermaid.” Jonghyun murmurs with a resigned air. “There’s nothing so good as someone else’s stories when you can’t find the words for your own.”

That sounds about right to Jinki, though he’s not sure if it’d be wise to agree. Jonghyun always took these creative droughts badly and in spite of whatever praise Jinki would heap over him, it would still be a while before he’d come out of it with a smile.

Beneath the flickering candlelight, Jinki feels about Jonghyun’s chest, then moves down to his submerged belly. Jonghyun doesn’t have to do anything to keep him occupied; nothing but Jonghyun is all Jinki craves during these fleeting moments they have to themselves. His hands hold onto Jonghyun’s hips as they pull him closer still, anchoring him effectively between Jinki’s thighs.

Out of the darkness, Jinki finds his reward emerge in the light dappling Jonghyun’s naked skin and the soft, sweet moan that erupts when Jinki’s hand finds the treasure between his legs.

* * *

_“This is right before I bite Lee Jinki.”_

The last couple of hours are long, even if it is just standing around and posing for the camera. Kill the extraneous noise around them and Jinki can hear the buzz of Jonghyun’s agitation. It seethes beneath his tongue, lashing out in harmless little barbs and jabs, namely at Minho’s expense. But this is shallow play-acting; Jinki knows what’s eating into Jonghyun.

He’d felt the snarl beneath Jonghyun’s grimace, caught in black and white. And Jonghyun delivers on his promise later when he nibbles on Jinki’s earlobe, sinking down on him with a relieved groan in their hotel room.

The next kiss is more teeth than tongue, very much a bite. With each steady cant of Jinki’s hips that drives Jonghyun upwards, he swears in the same tone of voice that lesser men probably save for psalms at church. Or exorcisms.

“Oh my…” The last of Jonghun’s exaltations closes over the high of his climax. His thighs tremble beneath Jinki’s hands, leaving him open to be pushed onto his back, heels instinctively digging into Jinki’s sides as he keeps thrusting into him, chasing his own peak. 

Jinki feels his voice rise a treble higher when Jonghyun tightens around him. This is pure intuition; Jonghyun’s as good as it could ever get when it comes to drawing as much as he wants out of him. The last grace is a mistake Jonghyun intentionally makes for them both as they lie on their sides, Jinki still recovering as his lover’s hand slithers between his legs, intent on one more round before they have to wake up in time for their next schedule.

* * *

On a rare day off in the dorms, dedicated to as much inertia as they can muster, Jinki breaks a mirror in the bathroom which is seven years’ bad luck.

“Not if you’re in Korea,” Jonghyun whispers between the sheets of water in the shower, mouthing around Jinki’s crotch. “Western superstitions don’t apply here.”

Nothing really does when it’s just him and Jonghyun alone in a room. Jinki leans up into the shower spray as Jonghyun goes down on him; the church analogies come crawling into his head. This is as holy as something could get, in the confines of a shower-stall, in communion with a beautiful boy whose words are enough protection from the gospel of tabloids and netizens.

This is as close as Jinki gets to baring his soul. For Jonghyun, it must be all in a day’s work through song-writing and composition. He wonders, briefly, what it’d be like to exist in nothing but words, to be memorialized in a raw impression.

The thought dissolves when Jonghyun’s tongue glides over his length, his fingers making quick work of doing the very opposite of what his music does to Jinki: taking him apart, instead of filling him up.

Jinki makes sure to return the favor, relishing each note he can steal from Jonghyun’s lips.

* * *

There’s nothing more to life than just living it, sometimes. It had been one of those exhaustive days, leading to another night in Jonghyun’s room when the new album material isn’t accepted the way it deserved to be. Of course, Jonghyun’s work would be considered, once the top brass got their sticky fingers all over it.

Jinki had offered another hot bath as consolation, but Jonghyun had led him by the wrist to the bed, laying himself out to be taken bare and vulnerable. Jinki had given what he could; with every kiss, he felt like he was treading water, drawn dangerously close to drowning in Jonghyun’s gasps and cries. He knows where to touch and how to make it last, even if he has to arch away from Jonghyun to drive himself deeper into him.

Sleeps comes easily afterwards, saving them the awkward pillow-talk. Midway through the rest of the night, Jinki’s dreams burst into a riot of sounds. When he wakes up, all that’s left is a trickle of it. He moves around under the sheets, then realizes the song is coming from the darker side of the room.

He sits up and finds Jonghyun reclining on his desk chair, basking in the dark even as he sings.

Jinki likes the sound of it.

“You gonna try that one on them tomorrow?”

Jonghyun holds his gaze for a long time, before he answers with a smile: “I’m keeping this one for us.” 


End file.
